


Those Dark and Angry Storm Clouds

by Beatrizedite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Daughter of Athena, Demi-Gods, Gradually adding to each chapter, Greek Mythology - Freeform, HOORAY, I found this old chapter, Multi, PJO!AU, Slow Burn, lapidot - Freeform, old ideas new stories, rupphire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:43:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrizedite/pseuds/Beatrizedite
Summary: Peridot has never worried who his father was. His mother is never home, so family has hardly become a priority . But when the confused Lapis Lazuli literally falls into his life, he's suddenly dragged into a conspiracy he didn't know he was a huge part of. And finding a place, he never knew he could belong in.PJO au, Greek Mythology is the best :)





	Those Dark and Angry Storm Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's that weird kid with the werewolf au again. This time Peridot's introduced first. I found his really old chapter in my notes, and after correcting I decided why not? So yeh, enjoy folks!

Thousands of years ago, Titans ruled over Olympus. There where four Titans, who made up the great Diamond authority. Yellow, Blue, Pink, and White. Each of them produced an offspring, who carried their power. 

Yellow created Zeus, a born leader inheriting both her commanding nature, and her lightning element. Blue created Poseidon, a strong warrior with the control of water and the seas. White kept herself hidden away, but her heir didn't follow suit. His name was Hades, and he was as powerful as he was dangerous. Pink had no heir, except a loyal soldier who had somehow gained her ability to control life and nature, including the power to heal. However, Pink was killed by her soldier, and the Diamond Authority gradually retreated from view, until they where simply monsters used to make children eat their greens, or graphic pictures in ancient history books. 

Their heirs remained, governing over Olympus. Stories tell us of Demi-Gods, half God half human characters, where a god travelled down to earth and fell for a human. Zeus realised he was slowly losing control of the immortals, as they chose to spend more and more time with their human families. So he set down the law that meant they could no longer travel to earth to stay with their loved ones. So the Olympians left, leaving only broken hearts.

And children, with power from the gods.

 

Chapter 1- Too tired for this

Peridot yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his alarm, the neon green letters flickering. It was nine o'clock. The roaring of the dreaded lorry engine outside jolted him from his slumber. It was bin day. Cursing, he hurled his awakening corpse down the stairs. Only clothed in alien print boxers and a ratty lime t-shirt, he threw open the door. Just as he attempted to rapidly descend the wooden steps leading up to his house, some large unseen object obstructed him, and catching his foot on the unidentified lump, he was sent tumbling headfirst down the stairs.

Said lump also rolled down the steps, landing with a dull thud upon him. The teen winced as he landed sprawled on the dusty pavement, and hesitantly opened his eyes, groaning at the ache that burned in his lethargic limbs. 

Looking up, he saw wide eyes staring right back at him. Deep blue eyes. Peridot was entranced. The eyes conveyed so much pure emotion that he couldn't describe them in words. They where constantly moving, like an ocean, restless and uneasy. He felt like he was drowning in the waves that searched his own iris. He couldn't look away, and was only jolted to move when he realised he needed oxygen to continue living. The blonde shuffled slightly, and the blue eyed person hurriedly moved of him, an astonished look plastered across their face. Glancing up grouchily, he saw before him... A girl. She was clothed slightly more... Modestly than Peridot, a soiled blue hoodie and denim shorts. Her hair was a deep warm brown, and blue at the tips. She had caramel coloured skin, that definitely reminded Peridot of those rare girls who were pretty and didn't need makeup to prove it. Not that he was interested. Covering her hand with her mouth, the brunette took in her surroundings, her eyes opening and closing with disbelief like a disgruntled goldfish. She turned back to Peridot, who still lay on the ground.

"W-who are you?"

He stared back.

"My name is Peridot. You are?"

She continued to survey her surroundings.

"Lapis. Lapis Lazuli. Where am I?"

Peridot snorted.

"This dump happens to be Beach City.  
Hey, are you lost or something? Why where you, uh... Sleeping on my doorstep?"

"I was on a boat. And this huge wave washed over the deck, and I blacked out. Then I woke up... H-here. I.."

She worried her lower lip in thought. Peridot frowned.

"Ugh... Look, just... Come inside for a sec. I need to get changed, and then we will go find out what's going on here, OK?"

She nodded dumbly, and followed Peridot into the small rickety townhouse by the boardwalk. As the blonde took a last glance behind him, he noticed a small trail of water slowly seeping down his street, back towards the ocean. Shaking his head, he closed the door. He found Lapis standing in the middle of his living room, looking uncomfortable.

"Take a seat. I'll be back in a sec."

She sat on his worn leathery couch, looking around her with more curiosity than the fear that had tainted her face back in the street. Peridot noticed the brunette still had a wild, uneasy look in her eyes, like a startled animal in headlights. He shook it off, and hopped up the stairs three at a time. 

He quickly threw a cotton tshirt over his chats and a favoured green flannel, changing his trousers and hastily lacing up a pair of trainers. Pale fingers reached up to slide his wide green glasses further along his nose, and ran a hand through the wild spiky blonde hair on his head. There was never any point in trying to tidy or style it. He rushed back down the stairs, to see the blue eyed girl tapping her foot agitatedly on the floorboards.

"Hey, um, do you have a sink I can wash up in?"

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow, but nodded.

"Uh, yeah I guess. First door on your right up the stairs. I'll show you, I just want to check its clean."

Lapis nodded, following the blonde up the stairs into the small bathroom. It was immaculate. The girl smiled graticiously, walking straight over to the sink. There was a mirror on the windowsill in front of it. Peridot went to collect his phone from his bedside, and when he passed the door again he saw the girl splashing water on her face. She looked up into the mirror, and Peridot saw her hypnotising blue eyes again. Lapis looked slightly more relaxed, her shoulders loosened, the water seeming to calm her down. Peridot gulped and made his way down the stairs, Lapis soon following him. The pair sat opposite each other, Lapis on the couch and Peridot seated stiffly in a chair on the opposing side of the coffee table.  
"So, Lapis, where do you live?"

"I live in a town, far away from here. And we where on a boat trip to visit empire city."

"Ok, so who are your parents?"

"My dad left when I was very small, and my mother is Katrina Lazuli."

Peridot studied her face as she said this. There was no real sadness, maybe even anger? She remained placid, slouching and using her neat nails to tug at a loose thread on the lining of his sofa.

"Ok... So how did you end up asleep on a doorstep?"

"I don't know, I just got washed up on your steps."

"Sure, I live near the sea, but not that near. Did you walk? Did someone leave you here?"

She shook her head. He ground his teeth with frustration, sensing this was going nowhere.

"Why don't we go look online for any recent boat incidents in the area"

She gave a hesitant nod and watched as he took out his battered iPhone 4s, his fingers a blur as he searched. He emitted a low groan.  
"Nothing. Not a sound. Why don't we..."

Peridot scratched his head.

"Hmmmm...."

Jumping, the pair heard a thud upstairs. He frowned. Carefully, the blonde made his way upstairs. His bedroom door was open a crack. With one small step he slipped inside. In a pale blue flash, something sharp was pressed to his neck, and an strong arm pressed him against the wall. He gulped. Before him stood a short thin girl, wearing tight trousers and a pale blue jacket, a crossbow pressed to his throat. A fleeting thought entered his mind. A crossbow? Is this real?

"Don't move"

Her voice was cold and emotionless, her face blank. Anxiously, he nodded. Suddenly, something buzzed in her pocket. At the same moment, Lapis's footsteps ascending the stairs became audible from the bedroom. The girl cursed, and rushed out of Peridot's window. He ran after he, gripping his windowsill as he peered over. She was gone, disappearing into the streets he assumed, seemingly uninjured from the two storey fall as she was not a crumpled heap on the patio. Peridot gulped.

"Thank... You"

Lapis cocked her head.

"For what?"

"I think... You just saved me from an assassination."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thoughts? Asks? Go ahead, there's a comment box below!  
> PS- Please no hate for Peridot being male, it's a personal choice XD
> 
> [狼]


End file.
